


seeing stars

by septicspace (phancastic)



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phancastic/pseuds/septicspace
Summary: i wrote a short lil' thing last nightthe style is somewhat inspired by ddlc ??who knows





	seeing stars

_dizzy, spinning in circles,_

_pounding, throbbing,_

_in chest and in ears in head, in heart, in soul_

_make it stop, make it stop, make it stop_

_ringing, white noise, distorted_

_nothing is right here_

_fix it, fix you, fix me_

_is it possible? is it logical? is it even worth hoping for?_

_spinning, spinning, spinning,_

_why won’t it stop?_

_spinning in circles, dizzy,_

_seeing stars_

A gasp, and sleep gripped him no longer. Sleep? Could you even call it such; a forced state of unpleasant unconsciousness? Cold. Nothing besides frigid air touched him, but that wasn’t all he could feel. A throbbing headache, bruised knees, bloody hands, dripping neck. _Drip, drip, drip_. The sound of dripping blood was barely heard over the ringing — the horrible, incessant ringing. _God, why won’t it stop?_

The voice that soon accompanied the ringing was ever more cruel to the glitch’s throbbing mind. It bounced back and forth between his ears, sending chills down his spine, through body, through mind. The voice invaded everything, any tethers to reality gone. Or, was this reality? Was it the space between realities? Did it truly matter where he was, if he did not leave with his life?

Even though the demon voice completely and utterly engulfed him, not a word stuck with him. Focus was gone. Darkness littered with bright flashes of color that wasn’t real. Stars? Space? No, just eyes. _Eyes, eyes, eyes._ Following. Unseen in the speckled dark. Where were they? They saw him; burrowed deep into his flesh. Palms pressed to eyes — _more pretty stars_.

So quick, so smooth, the needle slipped under his skin. Unexpected, cries left cracked lips. Pleads, begs, whimpers. _No, no, no. Not yet_.

_Not a puppet, not a toy—can’t be used, can’t be hurt, can’t be killed. Lies, lies lies. Sweet lies told to soothe the mind_.

Flowing through veins, unstoppable. Curling around organs, squeezing, stabbing, invading. _Let go, let go, let go. Sweet euphoria_.

A death such as this was far more easy than anything he deserved. A sweet mercy killing. _Oh king, what happened to your throne?_

_everything falls away_

_unseen darkness, unseen gentle touch, reassurance_

_it’s over, it’s over, it’s over_

_down comes the king’s throne, his puppets, his pawns_

_legs give way, crumbling, falling, falling, falling_

_oh, the stars! sweet, sweet stars, you won’t leave!_

_closer, closer, closer, vision engulfed,_

_goodbye sweet king, goodbye sweet darkness, sweet demon, sweet spirit,_

_“hello, stars.”_


End file.
